Outta This Town
by Anchorbug Stories
Summary: All BellaxJasper stories are the same either They get cheated on or Jasper comes back to Bella after a year or two. This is diffrent. Bella Izzy  and Jasper run away together. Where will their road take them? To happiness or heartbreak?


**A/n: so this is my first story with this couple but I am familiar with both of them. I hope you like it and I would like to say that I don't have plots to my stories, I make them up as I go along so if I stop updating for a while because I have nothing. Peace, love, and lady gaga. On with the story.**

_Jasper p.o.v._

"Jasper! We're gonna be late for school if you don't get your emo butt down here! I don't care if you don't want to go because you're going!" yelled my dolt of a sister, Alice. She can get on my last bloody nerve sometimes. I listened though as I trudged down the stairs. I glared at her and she glared back. I walked outside, sitting on the porch railing. I looked through the songs on my Ipod till I found what I was looking for. Scream for my Ice Cream by Blood on the Dance Floor blasted through my headphones. It didn't hurt my ears but everyone else cringed at the sudden racket.

All the other high school goers walked outside they glared at me. I smirked at them as I walked over to my motorcycle. I shoved the IPod in my pocket and rode off. I made it to the school ten minutes before them. There was another motorcycle there today. I went and parked on the opposite side of the lot from my siblings. I watched as a girl came out of the school building and walked over to the other motorcycle. She opened up her bag and leaned against her cycle. She started to smoke the cig she had. She was a vampire like us so the cig wouldn't do much for her. She heard me chuckle and looked over. My siblings pulled up to the lot now. I walked over to her, taking in her appearance.

She had long hair but had a good three layers. Her hair was a dark black with blue, pink, and purple streaks scattered in her hair. Her eyes were a purple color. Not like any other vampire. She stomped out the cig as I came closer.

"Who are you? Sorry if I invaded on your territory but I'm stubborn so I am not going to leave." she said when we were about three feet away from each other. I chuckled at her. I didn't give a red cent if she was on our territory. I didn't mind if anyone was on our territory. "My names Isabella, by the way. Call me Izzy though. I don't like my full name. It's too formal." She said as she looked around the lot. My siblings were making their way over to us.

"I'm Jasper. Are you the only one here? Or do you have a coven?" I asked as I mentally cursed at Edward. His emotions were possessiveness and love towards Izzy. I growled at him, he just smirked. He knew that I wouldn't do anything to try and get to her before he did. As they walked up I instantly feel in to my own little world like I usually do. I didn't hear them speak or move or anything. I left them all to talk as I headed to class.

School passed in a blur, as usual. I didn't associate myself with anybody. I just walked around like the living dead. I didn't care if people stared or anything. As I got to my motorcycle to leave, I saw Edward and Izzy. He talked and she laughed. Then I knew that my chances were gone. _I hate you Edward!_ I thought in his direction. He just looked over and laughed. The first girl in two-hundred years that caught my attention and Edward takes her. Wonderful.

When I got home I was the first. I sat in the chair in the corner that I usually sat in and just sat there. Esme walked in then.

"How was your day, Jasper? Good I hope." She said sitting down on the arm of the chair I was in.

"Why don't you ask Edward?" I spoke rather harshly as they pulled up. I ran up to my room, not wanting to deal with this shiz right now.

_3 weeks later_

They've been together for three weeks now. She was coming over today. I didn't want to be there but Esme and Carlisle wanted me to be here. I stayed in my room till they called me down. I blasted Blood on the Dance Floor through my headphones again. I looked at Izzy.

"I need to talk to you, Jasper. Today." She said walking to the backyard I followed her. We ran till we were a good sixty miles away. "You're my mate." Was all she said.

**A/n: Okay I know it's short but I wanted to stop it here. I don't want to ask for a review but the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to update. Peace, love, and 50 cent.**


End file.
